


please get us out of here

by jimhawkins



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: “Oh great. We’re in another fanfiction again,” said Wakko dejectedly.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	please get us out of here

“Oh god.”

“What is it, Yakko?” asked Dot.

“I’m getting major deja vu vibes right now.”

“Oh great. We’re in another fanfiction again,” said Wakko dejectedly.

Yakko slumped against the wall. “Please. No more. I can’t take another poorly-written step in this nightmarish world outside the laws of traditional cel animation.”

Wakko gnawed on the kitchen table absentmindedly. “Don’t they use vector lines to draw us now?”

“You know, Yakko,” started Dot, “maybe you should be a little more grateful. The people love you. Some of us don’t get nearly as much solo fan mail. Or fan art. Or fan attention at all,” she said with not the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice.

“Are you trying to guilt the audience into writing more fics that revolve around you?” asked Yakko.

“Only if it’s working,” she replied while battering her lashes at the camera.

Yakko looked up. “Shouldn’t that last line say batting and not battering?”

Oh. Right. I’ll fix that when I go back to edit my first draft.

(The author did not, in fact, go back to fix that after the first draft.)

“I don’t know how I feel about this sequel,” Wakko commented. “It just doesn’t feel the same.” His tongue drooped sadly in agreement.

“I see somebody’s upset their Don Knotts fanfic didn’t get as many kudos as they were aiming for,” said Dot.

“That man was a Hollywood icon!” Wakko, who was now chewing through a chunk of the kitchen table. “And I will not apologise for being cringe!”

“Please don’t say cringe,” said Dot, actually physically cringing.

Yakko smacked his forehead and dragged his gloves down his face. “I can’t take it anymore! It’s the same tropes over and over again in slightly different words!”

Dot giggled. “You’re not familiar with fanfiction, are you?”

Suddenly the door to the water tower slammed wide open. The Warner siblings jumped. Usually they were the ones showing up uninvited. Who was stealing their bit?

“Is it my turn to show up now, or what?”

Dot gasped. “Oh my gosh, it’s Slappy the Squirrel! We haven’t seen you since that episode where Chicken Boo had you and Skippy mounted on a wall!”

Slappy scratched at her stomach. “Yeah, yeah. Nice to know you guys helped us track him down after the big reveal,” Slappy remarked sarcastically.

“Hey,” Wakko said. He was currently down to the last table leg and using it as a toothpick. “Does Chicken Boo taste like chicken? Are we sure he’s not a man in a chicken suit? He’s awfully big for a chicken. If he’s not a man, I call dibs.”

Yakko sighed. “We have got to get you to stop reading fan conspiracy theories online.”

“Is my cameo over yet?” asked Slappy irritably.

“If I say yes will you take me with you?” Yakko asked. He did not entirely sound like he was joking.

“Oh boy. Is this going to spiral into another one of those ‘Yakko has anxiety’ fics? Count me out,” said Dot who was already beginning to walk out of frame.

“Wait, don’t leave!” cried Yakko desperately.

Dot held up a finger. Since this is a family program, we’re not allowed to tell you which one. “Not in my contract, bub!”

“Wow,” said Wakko with a burp. “This is another OOC fanfic after all. I wonder what Tomm Ruegger would think of this. What about you, Slappy?”

Slappy had already left in the water tower several paragraphs ago.

Wakko smiled to himself. “Classic Slappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then the fic ended abruptly. now go home!
> 
> kidding. thank you to everyone who keeps leaving comments on my animaniacs fics. i really appreciate it! i'm running out of ways to say thank you, in fact.


End file.
